1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a handheld electronic apparatus, and more particularly to, a handheld electronic apparatus having touch keys.
2. Description of Related Art
In the modern information society, human dependence on the consumer type handheld electronic apparatuses has increased gradually. All kinds of mobile phone, Smart Phone or Tablet PC may be seen in everywhere around the daily life, and thus the consumer type electronic apparatuses are inseparable from the daily life in the modern society. In order to achieve objectives of being more convenient, lighter volume and more humane, many products have transformed from using a conventional input device, such as traditional keyboard or mouse, to an input device having a touch panel.
In conventional technology, a handheld electronic apparatus with touch function often disposes a touch panel over a display module and disposes icons on the touch panel to be used as touch keys; and when the user touches the icons, the touch panel is driven to generate signals.